


La confusión del Burdel

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Multifandom Kingdom - Fictober/Kinktober 2019 [32]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Tony Stark, Confusion, First Time, Gay Sex, Kinktober 2019, Kinktober Multifandom 2019, Lingerie, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Prostitution Roleplay, Soulmates, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Tony Stark intenta escapar de un matrimonio arreglado, cuando sin proponerselo, termina justo en el lugar del que huía.





	La confusión del Burdel

**Author's Note:**

> Día 25 - Lencería  
Kinktober Multifandom 2019

Se negaba rotundamente a ello, por más que Howard insistiera, él no podía unir su vida a un príncipe que en no conocía, si quería podía acostarse con él, y ver qué resultaba, pero no hablaría de matrimonio.

Sí, Tony era un Omega, un príncipe Omega, y por lo tanto la razón popular decía que no podía gobernar su propio reino, sin un esposo al lado. Pero la opinión popular le importaba a éste, tanto cómo le importaba la de su padre... prácticamente nada.

Tony era un hombre brillante, y un guerrero formidable. Muchas veces al dirigir sus tropas contra piratas en las costas de su reino, fue confundido cómo Alfa. Con un excelente cuerpo, muslos fuertes, y brazos con buena musculatura, más un rostro atractivo de rasgos fuertes, y barba sensual, era normal que eso pasara, se vanagloriaba de atraer más la atención de Omegas, que lo que muchos Alphas lograban.

Pensaba que con eso y más, estaba logrando su cometido, convencer a su padre de que no era necesario un matrimonio por conveniencia, que en el momento en que Tony decidiera –y si lo decidía- encontraría un esposo o esposa, pero mientras tanto no se requería.

Pero luego Rogers tuvo que arruinarlo.

Steve Rogers; líder de su guardia real, mejor amigo, entrenador, hermano mayor molesto, y una larga lista de etcéteras. Él apuesto Capitán se vio tentado en una fiesta de esas llenas de monarcas, por el Príncipe Loki, se enamoró de una manera tan boba, que exasperó los nervios de Anthony, pero lo apoyó, porque Steve necesitaba sexo y relajarse, y meterla en algún lado, aunque este lo negara.

¿Y cómo le había pagado aquel idiota? Comprometiéndose con el príncipe. Howard le quería cómo un hijo, así que se presentó con los reyes de Asgard cómo su protector, para avalar el matrimonio... y claro, de paso, comprometer a Tony con el hermano mayor de Loki.

Iba por una boda, y regresaba con dos. El príncipe Stark al menos le reconocía a su padre, que era un increíble negociante.

Así que por esa estaba allí, sentado con esa incomoda ropa, en una habitación del castillo de Asgard; su padre, desconfiando de él como siempre, le tenía dos guardias en las puertas, pero como siempre también, subestimaba la inteligencia de su hijo. La ventana era alta, pero de ella, con la justa habilidad de años de práctica escapando de castigos, pudo balancearse hacía el balcón inferior, que daba a un pasillo, cómodamente vacío.

Si escapaba ahora, quizá consiguiera posponer aquel acuerdo, quizá incluso cancelarlo, si se consideraba una ofensa. El problema era salir sin ser visto, recorría por su mente cada guardia, su ubicación, cada pasillo del castillo que pudo observar, cuando la respuesta avanzó entre las cortinas del balcón dónde se ocultaba.

—Hey... tú—sujetó el brazo de un pequeño Omega, uno de cabello castaño y ojos grandes de tono avellana, hasta le encontró una similitud así mismo cuando era joven. Analizó sus ropas y las reconoció al instante, era de un burdel, de uno bastante caro si le preguntaban. —Eres... un Omega de un prostíbulo —señaló, y las mejillas del chico se tiñeron de rosa, además que pudo oler miedo en él, entre la preocupación, el chico debía pensar que era un Alpha. Se veía demasiado inocente para tener experiencia, y esa coquetería innata.

—Sí... lo soy señor, si me disculpa, tengo una cita.

—¿Una cita?

—Con su majestad, el príncipe Thor.

-Ese bastardo- masculló para sus adentros, pero claro que él no podía juzgarlo, ateniéndose al peor de los escenarios, el tuvo su propia despedida de los placeres, antes de emprender camino hacía allá.

—Los planes han cambiado niño—pronunció mirando hacía varios lados, viendo varias puertas, en las que manteniendo al joven del brazo, sonrió al abrir una, y encontrarse con una pequeña habitación de descanso vacía, empujó al chico dentro—¿Nunca has hecho esto verdad?

El niño negó con la cabeza.

—Quítate la ropa...

—¡No! —negó el menor firme—tengo que ver al príncipe Thor, usted no lo entiende, necesito el dinero.

—No pretendo tener sexo contigo, quítate la ropa, vamos a cambiar—dijo mirándole con una capa grande de seda, que Tony sabía lo que cubría.

—¿Por ... porque?

—No quieres hacer esto, y necesitas dinero, yo quiero salir sin ser visto—Tony empezó a sacarse la ropa, y al hacerlo, se desprendió de un par de muñequeras de plata, cubiertas de rubís, las cuales puso en las manos del menor, junto con el cinturón que ceñía su cintura, era oro puro con las mismas piedras preciosas incrustadas—tardarías al menos veinte trabajos como estos, en conseguir lo que eso vale... —le dijo—... seguro que te bastará.

El menor miró las joyas en sus manos y asintió.

—¿Quién es usted? —se preguntó desprendiéndose de la capa.

—Soy el príncipe Anthony Stark. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, solo ve a mi reino. ¿Y tú eres...?

—Peter... Peter Parker, soy sobrino de una costurera, en la calle de los mercantes, pero... ella está enferma y...

—No quiero tú triste historia, quiero tú ropa—le recordó Tony, a lo que el chico se apuró a quitársela, notando entonces el cuerpo fornido del mayor.

—No sé si vaya a quedarle bien.

—No me interesa que me quede bien, solo que entre por un rato.

El menor de los castaños se encogió de hombros y se despojó de todo, empezando a calzarse la ropa real del mayor, que le quedó algo holgada.

Tony lo acompañó hasta el pasillo, y le indicó por donde bajar, le dijo que si los guardias preguntaban, les dijera que el príncipe le noqueó, le robó su ropa de cocinero real, y escapó por los jardines. Si los soldados que venían de su reino, ya habían informado su manera de operar, se lo creerían completo.

Después de despedirlo, el tomó el lado opuesto a los jardines, deduciendo que cómo en todo castillo debería de haber una salida a las caballerizas de emergencia. Se movía algo incomodo, cómo el chico predijo, la ropa no le quedó perfectamente. Era... al ser de burdel, bastante reveladora, básicamente ropa interior. Los velos ligeros que la conformaban y que se supone debían de quedar flotando, se ceñían más a sus muslos, a su abdomen y a su pecho, su trasero hacía ver aún más pequeña la tela de color rojo suave y brillante que debía cubrirlo, además le molestaba el tintineo de los colgantes de las muñecas y tobillos que prendían el traje a su cuerpo.

Por suerte la capa roja rodeando sus hombros, y que incluía una capucha, cubría todo lo demás. Esto se hacía, más que por el pudor del Omega, porque sólo el cliente tenía derecho a ver lo que compró.

—¡Allí está!

La voz paralizó los pasos de Anthony, no creía que lo hubieran descubierto.

—Su majestad nos dijo que eras nuevo, que podías perderte—uno de los hombres tomó su brazo sobre la tela, el príncipe agachó la vista intentando ocultar su rostro, ya que las palabras no concordaban con lo que esperaría—wow... eres bastante fuerte para un Omega de ese sitio—murmuró quién le tomó del brazo.

—Sólo vamos a llevarlo y ya—dijo el otro guardia.

A ninguno pareció importarles su silencio, solo le empezaron a arrastrar por los pasillos, Tony pensó en golpearlos, pero si creían que fue el chico del burdel quién lo hizo, probablemente les metería en problemas. Quizá y si tenía suerte, le llevarían a un lugar dónde pudiera esperar al príncipe, esos sitios generalmente eran alejados del resto, y bastante solitarios.

Analizaba los pasillos a su alrededor, en los que no había personal, felicitándose por sus buenas hipótesis, sería sencillo salir.

Los guardias abrieron una puerta y le hicieron pasar, él entró, agradeciendo con un ademan de cabeza hacia abajo, y cerró tras él. Suspirando aliviado al escuchar que los pasos se alejaban, se mantuvo escuchando cuando se fueran, y estaba por abrir la puerta de nuevo, cuando una voz le congeló.

—¿Estás nervioso?

La voz de un Alpha; era rasposa, pero cordial, profunda... Tony se maldijo por las sensaciones que un par de palabras provocaron en su cuerpo.

—Un... un poco—tuvo que decir, sin girarse a verlo.

Sintió que avanzaba a él, y maldijo por lo bajo. El príncipe aún no le llegaba a ver, así que no podía reconocerlo, pero él tenía que salir de allí cuando antes.

—Calma—la mano fuerte en su hombro, lo hizo girarse, topándose con una brillante sonrisa, puesta en un más que apuesto rostro, que solo era el comienzo de más cosas magnificas cómo el pecho desnudo contra él que el Omega ahora sentía el impulso de restregarse—Amora me mencionó que eres nuevo, aunque...—al contemplar su rostro, el rubio pareció dudar—no pareces muy joven.

—Tú no pareces mucho un príncipe—se mordió la lengua al instante que pronunció las palabras, esa actitud no iban con la de un prostituto nervioso, pero no iba a permitir que nadie le llamara anciano. Aunque lejos de ofenderle, el otro pareció reír.

—Rebelde... me gusta—sonrió—aunque realmente no sé cómo sea esto, si te sirve de consuelo, también es mi primera vez.

—¿Quién va a creerte eso? —de nuevo allí estaba, esa palabrería Stark, que no podía detener.

—A lo que me refiero es que normalmente no pago. Las doncellas y caballeros llegan a mi cama—explicó, y bueno Tony no estaba en posición de juzgar a nadie por su ego —pero en esta ocasión, era necesario.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó bajándose la capucha por entero, pudiendo comprobar que al Alpha le gustó en demasía lo que encontró en su rostro.

—Te ves... cómo un guerrero, no cómo alguien de un burdel.

—Bueno... te dijeron que te mandarían a alguien especial. ¿No es así?

El príncipe sonrió.

—Si, eres especial.

—Pero aún no me respondes—Tony avanzó hacía él alzando un poco la barbilla—¿Por qué ahora?

—¿Seguro que eres un Omega? Porque si eres un Beta.

—Soy un Omega—replicó Tony.

—¿Virgen?

—¿Querías un virgen? —el ceño de él se frunció un poco. Le parecía divertido cómo muchos hombres valoraban eso demasiado, cuando desde su perspectiva, la experiencia era mejor, todas sus parejas Betas y Omegas, no fueron vírgenes, nunca estuvo con un Alpha antes, eran demasiado territoriales y problemáticos.

—Sí es que... yo voy a casarme.

—No me digas...—el sarcasmo fue apenas perceptible.

—Mi futuro esposo es un Omega, he escuchado muchas cosas de él, que es brillante y bueno en batalla, que es muy atractivo, y que no quiere esta boda.

—Bueno, podrías respetar sus deseos—sugirió.

—He intentado cancelar el compromiso, pero Padre es terco cómo una roca. Piensa que es un pretexto para escaparme, solo quiero saber si ese Omega y yo somos compatibles antes. Pero el Rey Odín está demasiado feliz con su trató, tanto que amenazó con expulsarme.

A Tony le pareció bastante justo lo que el otro decía, dándose cuenta que estaban en la misma situación. Pensó en contarle quien era, pero aún le quedaba una duda.

—¿Por qué querías un virgen? No me has respondido.

—Es que no sé si mi futuro esposo lo sea. Cómo nunca he estado con un Omega virgen, no quiero que... nuestra noche de bodas sea un desastre. Mi hermano siempre dice que soy una bestia torpe, así que... quería ir con cuidado con otro, para saber cómo hacerlo.

Un gigante con ego y dulzura, Tony sentía que el universo le jugaba una mala pasada.

—Lo siento, con todo esto, no te he preguntado tú nombre.

—Soy Edward—usó el segundo nombre, que casi nadie mencionaba, y que todos abreviaban con una simple “E”.

—Edward entonces...

—Bueno, he estado... con Betas y Omegas, aunque nunca en la posición que creo que esperas—reconoció, y vio el rostro del otro iluminarse cómo el de un niño al contemplar su regalo de cumpleaños.

Acción seguida el otro se acercó y llevó sus grandes manos a desabrochar el cordón que prendía la capa a su cuello, dejando que se deslizara por su piel, la manera en que los ojos azules frente a él devoraron su cuerpo, le causó un deseo inusual bastante complicado de ignorar. Su parte Omega ronroneaba dentro, ansioso de las caricias del hombre.

—Eres... hermoso—parecía que el Alpha se quedaría sin aliento por pronunciar aquella frase.

......

Thor no podía creer lo que estaba frente a él, desde que descubrió su rostro, algo en su corazón había saltado de su pecho ante los ojos almendra y el gesto desafiante, pero ahora al apartar aquella capa grueso, y ver el fornido cuerpo envuelto por tela transparente, su parte Alpha se estaba volviendo loco por reclamarle.

Su entrepierna ya estaba empezando a endurecerse solo con mirar, y se supone que quería ir con calma, para averiguar todo lo que se pudiera sobre un Omega virgen, pero ahora lo único que deseaba era apretarlo, morderlo, y escucharle gemir su nombre.

Se acercó a él, esperando que él otro no rechazara su avance, le tomó de las caderas, coló sus manos dentro de la tela y luego las bajó al más increíble trasero que hubiera sentido, presionándolo contra él, haciendo que percibiera su deseo.

Pudo ver el brillo de deseo en los ojos del castaño, y no lo pensó ni dos segundos antes de besarlo apasionado, la caricia fue ruda desde el comienzo, húmeda e intensa, sus manos no dejaban de masajear los glúteos, y en un arrebato le alzó de ellos, de nuevo volvió a pensar que este podía asustarse, pero solo le rodeó con brazos y piernas, mordiéndole los labios.

Estando así, le llevó a la cama, le recostó allí, contemplando por entero su cuerpo, su rostro sonrojado, y los pectorales morenos que subían y bajaban por la respiración agitada. Si su prometido era la mitad de sensual y hermoso que ese Omega, las cosas irían bien.

Su boca volvió al ataque sobre el cuerpo que ahora descansaba entre las sabanas de la cama, besó primero el cuello, sintiendo su cabello rubio tironeado y revuelto, bajó sus diente hasta toparse con los pezones, duros y tensados sobre la tela, los cuales empezó a mordisquear y jalonear, haciendo que el otro jadeara y se arqueara.

Tenía un cuerpo tan receptivo, que parecía hecho para que él le tocara, sus dedos apretaron con éxtasis los fuertes muslos. La ropa que llevaba puesto no hacía más que excitarlo, la vio muchas veces en bailarines de cuerpo y rostros exquisitos, pero nunca en un cuerpo así, con músculos cincelados y de piel canela.

Sus besos se regaron por el abdomen descubierto, y luego bajaron hasta la erección que igual probó sobre la ropa. Cómo Alpha estaba encantado que el Omega elegido fuera tan entregado a lo que le hacía. Lamió la erección, que al igual que el resto, era de un tamaño bastante mayor para ser de su casta, la chupó con gusto, viendo como la ligera tela carmesí tomaba un tono oscuro al mojarse.

Separó sus piernas, y con deseo vio cómo al hacerlo, la tela se rasgaba, dejando a la vista la pequeña entrada entre el par de glúteos perfectos. El angosto agujero estaba chorreante de fluidos, cada vez Thor estaba más seguro que ese cuerpo le pertenecía. Se inclinó entre las piernas, y comenzó a comerle, a chupar el lubricante natural del cuerpo, y probar su interior con su lengua. Ya ni siquiera se preocupaba porque era lo correcto de hacer, sus instintos le decían cómo tratar al Omega que era suyo.

.....

Tony tendía a sumergirse en muchas situaciones peligrosas, algunas divertidas, otras que terminaban por sacarle canas a su padre, pero en definitiva ninguna cómo aquella. Quería patear a su instinto Omega, golpearlo hasta recordarle los años que llevaban evitando a los territoriales Alphas. Pero esa parte de él, ahora le dominaba, y le convencía de lo bien que se sentía dejarse dominar por el rubio hombre que les tenía en sus manos.

Anthony podía engañar a todos, pero no a si mismo, era poco más que una cuestión de instinto, el príncipe era sumamente atractivo... era enorme en realidad, y cuando sintió su erección contra su abdomen, su cuerpo al instante decidió sin consultarle, que necesitaban todo aquello dentro.

Luego vino el beso, y la cabeza del príncipe genio, estuvo más que de acuerdo en cooperar. Besaba como los dioses y su lengua sabía a alcohol amargo, lo cual le fascinaba. Se dejó guiar a la cama, cómo si fuera lo normal de todos los días, y gimió alto, escuchando de si mismo, sonidos que nunca pensó en emitir.

Pero la situación era por demás excitante, no sólo implicaba al hermoso Alpha, implicaba un divertido engaño, una mentira, y él con lencería de prostituto. Le gustó pensarse cómo tal, se entregó a la idea de que su entera anatomía, pasara a ser propiedad del rudo príncipe, para que dispusiera de ella cómo mejor prefiriera....

No se equivocó en la decisión, desde que mordió y chupó sus pezones, todo su piel empezó a calentarse, y tanto su miembro, cómo su entrada, respondieron con liquido lubricante. Nunca se sintió así de húmedo en su vida. Un par de Betas, probando, quisieron jugar en su entrada, al tiempo que él los penetraba, pero no le atrajo en lo más mínimo.

Ahora se retorcía lloriqueando cómo si fuera un primerizo en todo sentido, por la forma en que la boca de Thor le exploraba. Cuando se alejó, sus piernas temblaban ligeramente, pero seguían separadas, allí fue que todo su cuerpo se arqueó, cuando dedos grandes comenzaron tantearle.

—Por favor... por favor... —no sabía ni que pedía. No pedía que se detuviera, eso era seguro.. que fuera más rápido o más lento, que metiera ya un tercer dedo, porque deseaba sentirse expandido. Quería pedirle tantas cosas, pero solo alcanzaba a suplicar con la saliva escurriendo de su boca.

Pronto el sonido acuoso de tres dedos entrando y saliendo de su interior le hicieron cubrirse el rostro, estaba abochornado, porque sabía que estaba a nada de correrse, cada caricia en su próstata parecía que haría estallar el orgasmo en él.

—¿Estás listo para recibirme?

La pregunta lo hizo abrir los ojos cómo plato, la realidad se coló entre la bruma de deseo. Aquello era importante, no sabía porque, si el sexo fue más bien algo banal para él toda su vida, pero sentía que en ese momento importaba demasiado. Miró cómo se abría los pantalones, de rodillas entre sus piernas, develando una erección que le hizo salivar.

—Sí... por favor, te necesito—las palabras salieron desde lo más hondo de él, el rubio se inclinó sobre su cuerpo y le besó suave y lento, justo al ritmo que la monstruosidad que tenía por pene, le iba invadiendo, hasta sentir que sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire.

Cuando estuvo completamente adentro, sus cuerpos se sentían cómo uno, no se movían, solo continuaban besándose.

—Se mío para siempre—pidió el Alpha apartando el cabello pegado a su frente por el sudor.

Tony sintió su corazón martillar en su pecho, pulsando en sus oídos, su boca se abrió sin saber que iba pronunciar aún. El momento era tan intenso que era complicado de comprender.

—Creo... que seré tuyo—fue lo mejor que pudo decir en esos momentos, y si Howard se salía con la suya, no era del todo una mentira.

Después de eso, ya no pudo pensar más, porque las caderas del otro decidieron empezar, los embiste al principio tranquilos, le electrificaban el cuerpo, el mismo presionó la base de su miembro, para no terminar aún, para retenerse.

De manera sumisa expuso su cuello, quería tanto una mordida, ver los colmillos del Alpha encajados en su cuello, aunque sabía que eso dejaría su olor en él durante días. El príncipe de Asgard caviló apenas unos segundos, antes de morderle con fuerza, gimiendo ronco al hacerlo, un sonido muy parecido al que Tony emitió.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó, y el orgasmo burbujeó en su estomago, pero antes de alcanzarlo, el otro se apartó, Tony no sabía que esperar, fue movido y puesto boca abajo. Lo entendió entonces, el Alpha iba a marcar su dominio sobre él, y claro que quería que lo hiciera.

Sus manos arrugaron las sabanas, y sus caderas se alzaron, sus glúteos fueron separados y de nuevo fue invadido por la larga y gruesa extensión de su nuevo amante.

.....

Thor nunca había estado tan descontrolado y atento en su vida, esa mezcla de querer perder la razón y al mismo tiempo desear prestar atención hasta la mínima gota de sudor que se deslizaba por la piel... la hermosa piel del Omega que tenía un gusto más dulce, que la mejor fruta de Asgard.

Clavó sus colmillos en él, sin pensarlo mucho, la sola idea de que todos supieran que Edward gimió bajo su cuerpo, bastaba para hinchar su pecho de alegría y orgullo. Ya no pasaba por su mente quien era o de donde venía, sólo que era perfecto para él.

Después de que el castaño se ofreció a él de esa forma, no pudo evitar querer verlo completamente dominado, lo giró y puso en cuatro, sonrió al ver inclinar su cuerpo, y sus grandes manos tomaron con fuerza cada nalga morena, separando para contemplar el pequeño pasaje que sería siempre, solo suyo. No sabría que tendría que hacer, pero así sería.

Su erección se hundió con fuerza, y sus manos tomaron las caderas, se inclinó sobre su cuerpo y mordisqueó su oído.

—Eres mío... dilo, di mi nombre—pidió tomándole un poco de la frente, haciendo su cabeza apenas un poco hacía atrás.

—Soy tuyo... soy tuyo... mhhm... Thor... Ah.. Thor—los tintineos de las muñecas y pies del Omega, acompañado de sus dulces jadeos, era lo más sexual que el heredero de Asgard pudo escuchar. Su Alpha tomó por completo el control, y volvió a morderle esta vez en un hombro, las caderas embestían salvaje, haciendo ese sonido chocante entre pieles.

Repetía el nombre de “Edward” entre gruñidos que venían del fondo de su garganta, la mano que no sostenía la masculina cadera, se perdió a acariciar los pectorales, desgarró la tela del pecho, y apresó un pezón entre sus dedos, presionándolo con fuerza, sacando sollozos en el otro.

Luego lo sintió, el cómo el otro el otro se corría, empapando las sabanas con su aroma, su interior estrechándose, succionándole dentro, cómo una señal biológica. Se vendría dentro, lo llenaría tanto... su Alpha dominante quería asegurarse que el hermoso Omega que encontró le diera cachorros.

.....

No supo en que momento él perdió la razón, o en que momento lo hizo Thor, lo que si sabía es que su cabeza tenía un corto circuito, que su cuerpo quemaba como los mil infiernos, y que solo podía seguir cada orden y empujarse contra la montaña de músculos que le estaba por dar el mejor orgasmo de toda su vida.

Su Omega además saltaba de felicidad por las palabras del protector Alpha. Tony quería callar esa parte de él, pero estaba demasiado ocupado gimiendo y temblando para hacerlo, su erección friccionándose en las sabanas, estaba a punto de estallar, y con la presión en su pecho, más una embestida dada en el punto justo... se quebró por completo.

El esperma brotó a chorros, y él mismo tembló y se arqueó, cómo un gato acabando de despertar. Desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabello, algo electrizante le recorrió, espasmos que tensaron y crisparon sus músculos, haciéndolo ver estrellas y toponeando sus oídos.

Pero no paró allí, siendo una masa de deseo que no podía recuperarse aún de aquello, sentía cómo las embestidas seguían y seguían, evitando que recuperara su respiración normal, y consiguiendo que su éxtasis se transformara en una escalera de placer, donde cada embiste era un escalón al abismo.

Luego de nuevo... la sensación de que todo estallaba, su cuerpo volvió a expulsar un poco más semen, quizá el último le quedaba, todo gracias a que en su interior el príncipe liberó una gran cantidad de esperma, y luego... luego el muy bastardo le anudó, y el todavía más bastardo de su parte Omega, bailó de felicidad por la acción.

Unos brazos le rodearon, y él se aferró a ellos, al tomar una posición de lado más cómoda, no sabía que más hacer, pues su mente estaba echa puré, su cuerpo cansado, y tenía un gigantesco nudo en su interior, que se aseguraba que todo ese esperma caliente, le siguiera haciendo sentir cálido el vientre, sumiéndolo en el sopor de un sueño que no quería, pero necesitaba.

.....

—Esto es una genuina ofensa—Howard no gritaba, pero se notaba la molestia en su tono, frente a los reyes de Asgard. Odín no estaba menos molesto y Frigga lucía más bien consternado, pues frente a ellos, su cómo siempre impulsivo primogénito, estaba pidiendo perdón al rey, por no poder desposar a su hijo.

La cancelación de un compromiso establecido, ya era suficientemente problemático, pero cuando se le preguntó cuál era la razón para cancelar, a éste se le ocurrió decir, que encontró a su Omega destinado la noche anterior.

—¿La noche anterior? ¿Está dejando a mi hijo por quién...?

—No importa quién sea, o de dónde venga—pronunció Thor.

—Odín, espero esto sea reparado—fue todo lo que dijo el monarca Stark, girándose, comenzando a avanzar hasta la salida con pasos firmes, hasta perderse de la vista de la familia de Asgard.

—¡¿Qué has hecho Thor?! —reclamó Odín.

—No me importa si me expulsas, lo he decidido—le respondió el príncipe con valentía.

.....

—¡Anthony! ¡Anthony! —Howard abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hijo de par en par, estaba tan enojado, que no reparó en que sorpresivamente su siempre problemático hijo, no hizo ningún ruido, ni recibió ninguna queja de su parte la tarde y noche anterior.

Al abrir la puerta lo entendió, su hijo no estaba en su habitación, gritoneó a sus guardias, pero estos aseguraron que no se movieron de su puesto en toda la noche.

.....

Tony abrió los ojos, y lo primero que enfocó fue el bello rostro del hombre que le hizo el amor toda la noche sin dejarle descanso. Le dolía todo, pero incluso el dolor era agradable, se sentía también sucio, se le antojaba un largo baño de agua caliente, y si el otro lo tomaba con él no se opondría.

—Buenos días su majestad—pronunció recordando lo mucho que le gustó llamarle así, la noche anterior, al tenerlo dentro y chupar su gigante pene real.

—Edward—la caricia en su rostro lo relajó, y el cómo le llamó, le hizo recordar que quizá el otro se merecía la verdad. —Edward, tenemos que irnos...

—¿Irnos? —Tony parpadeó y se incorporó despacio.

—Cancelé mi compromiso con el príncipe Stark, su padre está furioso, y mi padre de nueva cuenta me dijo que no merezco el trono. Le he dicho que me desherede de una vez.

Tony enarcó una ceja.

—Eres tan impulsivo cómo lo escuché.

—Tú eres mi Omega, lo sé, lo supe anoche y sé que tú también. Si tengo que renunciar a todo por ello.

Tony se dejó caer de nuevo entre las almohadas y sofocó su risa allí.

—Ordena que nos preparen un baño, he escuchado que los baños Asgardianos son legendarios—pronunció abrazándose a la almohada.

—Edward... ¿No me escuchaste? Mi padre está furioso, el rey Stark lo está.

—El rey Stark... siempre está furioso—reclamó con una sonrisa de lado.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Me alegra saber que el parecido no se nota.

Thor frunció el seño.

—Mi nombre es Anthony Edward Stark—al pronunciarlo, pareció que el otro conectaba las ideas en su cabeza.

—Pero tú... ¿Por qué tenías esa ropa?

—Intentaba escapar.

—¿Por qué?

—Para buscar la forma de hacer lo que ya hiciste. ¿Puedes pedir ese baño? Quiero relajar los músculos, para volver a montar eso que tienes entre las piernas.

Thor quiso oponerse por la mentira, pero aquel era un ofrecimiento que no podía rechazar.

—Entonces... ¿El compromiso se cancela... o no?

Tony se removió en la cama.

—Una pregunta más, y no cumpliré lo que dije.

Thor se paró enseguida, para ordenar que les preparan su baño central, con sales y agua caliente. No sabía si era su prometido, o un Omega de un burdel quien estaba en su cama, pero al parecer estaba en sus órdenes.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
